These are the days
by Lady Merencara
Summary: This is a HighlanderFantasy Crossover. It isn't quite finished yet, but i'll be adding as i complete sections. The Highlander elements are mild at first, but i'm hoping to add some more as the characters and story line progress.


These are the days... By: Thorn Rainbowshimmer  
  
Started – July 3, 1999  
  
Ended –  
  
Josephine tested the confines of the blue energy wall around her. Sparks flew off the tip of her saber sending an electric shock down the blade and through her body. She jumped back slightly. Her adversary laughed at her.  
  
"That field is pure energy. Not even you can get through it without tearing apart that lovely Immortal body." He grinned evilly at her, his yellow teeth glistening with saliva. He pushed back his matted thinning white hair and sipped his wine. His fingernails like claws around the goblet, his skin gray and hanging in lose folds off his bones. He stooped and clamored about as he lifted himself from his throne. He moved like he would simply cease to live at any moment. Josephine gritted her teeth. How did she always get herself into these messes? Immortals were easy, to say the least. Secluded sword fight, beheading, and a quickening. Simple really. She sighed inwardly. Wizards, warlocks, demons, minions, and that sort, something she definitely was not prepared for. It seemed like the Gathering was all that ruled her kind. Now she was caught up in a world of supernatural faerie tales come to life. She wasn't expecting to be fighting the forces of darkness like this.  
  
"What do you want?" she glared at him, she never really liked wizards.  
  
"Isn't it obvious young one." He smiled again, "I want that lovely youth of yours and that Immortal power." He began to laugh and then doubled over, coughing violently.  
  
"Problem?" she asked. He scowled at her and righted himself as best he could.  
  
"You have spirit, I'll grant you that, but soon it will be mine." He raised his withered hands in the air and lightning crackled all about him. Josephine readied herself for the attack. The old man lashed out with a wave of green energy as the field around her dropped. She side stepped faster than the eye could see as the energy exploded at the wall behind where she had stood. The old man's eyes went wide with terror.  
  
"But how, you have no power. I-I check for that." He stammered in disbelief.   
  
"Wrong again." She flew at him, fangs barred and sword ready. In one clean and quick swipe his body lay in two pieces on the floor. She stood over them, watching the blood pool about the pieces.  
  
"I hate wizards." She grumbled and turned on her heel as the body shriveled and blackened leaving only dust and bone behind.  
  
Outside the mansion, she climbed into her car and headed down the long driveway to the back country road it connected to. The moon was high as she made her way back towards town and her apartment. She cursed herself sometimes, when she thought of what she had become. Cornered in that dark alley late on night, almost a year ago. His grip was like iron against her body. She couldn't run, she couldn't fight. Her sword was shattered to pieces beside her as the creature sank it's fangs into her. A vampire. She awoke the next day in the river, thirty some miles from the city. The wounds had healed but she could feel the change that had over taken her body. Her sense sharpened, her speed and agility quickened, the power and strength she now possessed, and most of all the hunger inside her. She couldn't believe those first few nights, how much of it consumed her. She was still Immortal though, her duty to the Gathering. A few Quickenings had deeply lessened the hunger, but she still had to feed to stay alive, if only once a month. She also discovered that her Vampiric powers strengthened with each Quickening she had taken. Which in turn she had proven to the evil that had created her. He wasn't exactly expecting one of his latest meals to come back from the dead.  
  
That night had changed her life. She had become a bringer of justice to the supernatural world. She didn't want the job, she didn't ask for the job, but she had it. She wasn't some prophecy, or great creature of light. She was thankful for that, her life was hectic enough without the demons, what with Immortals trying for her head, spring finals around the corner, work, and all those other responsibilities to living on your own.   
  
Josephine sighed to herself. She hadn't slept in days. She wished the creatures of darkness took holidays too. She parked her car in the space in front of her apartment and headed up to her loft. She wasn't big on magic, but it helped mostly to cloak her presence in the area. She waved a rune in front of her door and inserted the key. Magic was for the experienced. Her life was complicated enough without having to learn spells, potions, charms, and all that other junk. She liked to trust in herself and her sword. That was all she needed. Besides, taking out an ancient Babylonian Vampire sorcerer with her bare hands spoke for itself in her book.  
  
She dropped her jacket and sword on the chair before flopping on the couch. Within seconds she was fast asleep. The last few days' events had really drained her. What seemed like only moments before she had fallen asleep she awoke to the smell of eggs and sausage and the voice of an English man cursing at modern machines.  
  
"Damnable device." She heard him say, "Brimstone and hellfire to you too." As the juicer switched on and began to whirl.  
  
"Trouble Ciaran?" she looked up at him from the couch. His brown eyes looked down at her like a parent about to scold a child.  
  
"You didn't protect your door again." He said.  
  
"Give me a break. I was beat last night." She answered and rolled over.  
  
"I didn't put up spells around you to have you neglect your responsibilities." He scratched his brown hair and continued with breakfast still watching her. Josephine was on her feet in an instant. Fangs barred, her green eyes now glowing yellow, her long black hair whipping about her face as though a harsh wind had blown through it.  
  
"I didn't ask for this Ciaran. I didn't ask for any of this! I have to rest too you know. I bust my ass out there too. I haven't slept in days and I haven't fed in two months. I'm failing my classes and I'm this close to losing my job. You wanna mess with me now, bring it on, otherwise keep your lectures to yourself. I don't care how much older and wiser you are. I'm tired of this. And you don't want to upset me when I'm tired."  
  
"Yes I know." He looked down at the eggs in the frying pan. "Breakfast?"  
  
She flopped on the couch and nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to regain her composure.  
  
"I'm sorry. I've just been having a rough few months." She took the plate he handed to her.  
  
"I know, luv, we all have." He sat on the sofa opposite the couch, "Damn." He looked up at the counter and nodded to the glasses of juice and salt and pepper shakers. They floated gently onto the coffee table between them.  
  
Ciaran was over 600 years old, the last Celtic Mage of the Ancient Ways. He and Geldon had found Josephine a few months after her transformation. They said she had a strong energy force that would attract both sides of the fight to her. They took her in to guard her and to monitor the hunger inside of her. In return she helped them fight off the forces of darkness.  
  
Ciaran had always come across strong and parent like, even then. He used to keep her on a regimented training schedule till she got upset and nearly choked him to death. Always quick to anger he would tell her. It will get you in trouble he had said. He was right, most of the time; she wouldn't admit it to him though.  
  
Josephine devoured her food and flopped back on the couch.  
  
"Would you like some more?" he asked her, picking up her plated and returning to the kitchen.  
  
"I need blood." She muttered and pulled her afghan off the back of the couch and around herself. Ciaran nodded.  
  
"I'd offer you some of myself but we know what happened last time." He cracked an egg into a bowl.  
  
"Nothing like Mage blood to burn the intestinal tract." She cringed at the thought. She didn't have to kill her victims, just take enough to survive. But for one reason or another Mage blood still burned her body even though she wasn't evil. Geldon had settled on the fact that the beast within was still evil.  
  
Josephine pulled the afghan over her head.  
  
"Bring me a nice young Greek boy. Southern Greek though, the northern ones are far too spicy for my pallet."  
  
Ciaran threw a dish towel at her.  
  
"I have a better idea." He replied.  
  
She punched her hands out from under the blanket and into the air.  
  
"Kevin." She yelled.   
  
Kevin had been Josephine's best friend since 8th grade. They had done everything together, clubs, sports, student council, senior prom, you name it. Kevin also had one small problem. It was Halloween, their junior year of high school, at the Costume Ball in town. Josephine and Kevin had headed outside for some air when they spotted a large dog in the bushes. They decided to investigate when the thing leapt out at them. It was the size of a bear with razor sharp claws and fur thick as a fog. It howled at Kevin and bit a deep gash into his leg. He still has the scar. It upset him those first few months, the Full Moon Disease; Josephine lovingly nicknamed it, to have to hide out in his basement, till he learned to control the change. He still had to change on the full moon, but he could control the intensity of the wolf. He also found out very quickly that Vampires like to prey on him best. His blood was like ambrosia to them, increasing their powers ten fold. It also could sustain them for months at a time without another taste. Josephine found that a taste could keep her going too, the trick was not letting the Hunger take too much in greed.  
  
Josephine drifted back to sleep as Ciaran picked up the phone. She didn't awake till Kevin had come.  
  
"Jo." He leaned over and nudged her. "Jo get up."  
  
She pulled the afghan down and looked up at him. He was taller than her, 5'8" compared to her 5'4". His eyes a pale blue and his hair was jet black.  
  
"Get up." He grabbed her arms and pulled. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Damn I'm tired. I didn't even here you come in."  
  
Ciaran moved to mention the protection spell again but decided against it.  
  
"You look like hell." Kevin commented.  
  
"I'm sure I do." She yawned. "Would you excuse us?" she looked over at Ciaran.  
  
"I would like to stay. I've never seen a Vampire feed. I should like to watch this."  
  
"Question," she stood up, "Would you like it if I stood by you while you were pissing and recorded the event on paper or film?"  
  
Ciaran nodded.  
  
"Point taken, yell when you are finished." He bowed and vanished in a flash of yellow light.  
  
"Show off." Josephine mumbled and turned her attention back to Kevin.  
  
"I really appreciate you doing this for me." She said. Kevin smiled.  
  
"We both benefit from it." He replied. Josephine nodded. She and Kevin found out quickly the affects Werewolf blood had on her and the effects Vampire blood had on Werewolves. He could induce his change almost instantly as though the full moon was out and his strength and power matched hers and then some. It tented to be helpful in certain situations, should the problem arise.  
  
"Ready?" she asked as she sat beside him. He nodded and leaned toward her as if to hug her. She bent his head slightly and gently sank her fangs into the flesh of his neck. He jerked a little and then relaxed.   
  
She couldn't describe the feeling of feeding. She embraced him so lovingly and yet so strong to keep him from struggling. She could feel his blood all ready reviving her, making her stronger. Her sense clicked back on as if a fog had been lifted. Her ears perked up and she pulled away from Kevin. Kevin had heard it too.  
  
"Expecting company?" he asked.  
  
"What day is it?" Josephine looked at the clock.  
  
"Friday." Kevin looked toward the door just as the visitor knocked.  
  
"Goddamn it!" she jumped up. "I missed my 11 o'clock class. Ciaran!"  
  
As if on cue he reappeared.  
  
"Finished?" he asked. Josephine yanked open the door and grabbed the visitor, pulling him inside.  
  
"All we need now is a silver dragon and a faerie, then we'll have the whole crew." Kevin nodded to the visitor, "How are you Kyle?"  
  
"I'm fine." Kyle adjusted his glasses, "I take it we have a crisis on our hands?"  
  
"No, just the hopeful end to a really bad week." Josephine sighed and snatched her coat and sword off the recliner.  
  
"Well if you want a stress free weekend you better get your paper into Dr. Kramer in the next five minutes."  
  
Josephine whirled toward the clock, her eyes a yellow blaze. It was five to two and the campus was a good twenty minute drive away.  
  
"Did you do the paper?" Ciaran asked expectantly.  
  
"Papers been done." She tore open her ruck sack and pulled out a red notebook.  
  
"Can I be of any assistance?" Ciaran came up beside her. Josephine looked up and took a deep breath.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle." She grinned and then seemed to vanish in thin air. All that was left in her wake was the closing of her loft door.  
  
"Damn." Kyle said in awe.  
  
Josephine looked down at the bank sign as she flew over head. She had three minutes left and she was almost there. She silently cursed herself for following after that wizard last night. How could she have forgotten about the paper being due? She bolted down to the ground quickly and unseen by the surrounding students. Another of Ciaran's charms she had. She followed a path not far from where she landed up to a large brick building. Once inside she took the stairs two at a time to the fourth floor and then turned left heading down the hall to office 406. She sighed a bit of thanks noticing that his door was closed and the lights were off. She knelt down and slid the paper under his door and then she froze. Her professor was coming up the stairs toward her. She got up and turned hoping to get away but he had all ready sighted her.  
  
"Miss Stiller." He called almost mockingly at her. "Congratulations on getting your paper in on time. But I must regretfully inform you that I have to deduct points for missing my class yet again."  
  
Josephine turned smiled brightly up at him.  
  
"Dr. Kramer, you know I'm always upset whenever I have to miss your class."  
  
"Flattery will not help you nor will charm. May I remind you that although you do seem to manage to pull off A papers and get all your homework in and completed that 30% of your final grade is based on attendance. And I will drop your grade if I feel the need." He stood up straighter in front of her.  
  
"You're such a bright pupil." Josephine said almost as a whisper.  
  
"You're such a bright pupil." Dr. Kramer replied as his eyes began to glaze over.  
  
"I'm sorry for keeping you. Your paper deserves all the credit that it has earned, no deductions."  
  
"I'm sorry for keeping you, Miss Stiller. I'm sure you paper is excellent and no deductions will be taken." He replied and reached into his pocket pulling out his keys.  
  
"Try and make it to class more and I won't penalize you for your earlier absences." Josephine stared hard at him.  
  
"In the future please try and get to class more often so we can over look these unfortunate mistakes." He reached passed her to open his office door. Josephine moved out of the way and hurried down the hall. As she turned to head down the stairs she hollered back to him.  
  
"Have a good weekend, Dr. Kramer."  
  
"You too, Miss Stiller." Dr Kramer opened his door, his eyes falling down to the paper. He blinked several times as though waking from a dream and bent to pick up the paper.  
  
... 


End file.
